


Tongue Tied

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Mild Language, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things often escalate quickly in Dante's presence, you should have known this evening wasn't going to be any different.</p><p>(1. Kissing - Dante/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. This is my first time posting here. I've no idea what I'm doing or how well I'm doing. Help.
> 
> This series will be based off of the 100 Kinks challenge by phandom-doodles at tumblr.

You weren’t exactly sure how it happened, all you could think about was that it was happening. Everything felt far too surreal as the both of you drew close to each other, his hands exploring the exposed flesh of your hips while you settled yourself into his lap, making sure to keep the both of you stationary in his desk chair. Dante smirked at the slight jump you gave when you felt the cool leather of his pants press against your thighs. Dressed in small comfortable shorts and a loose tank might’ve not been the best for this. Or, maybe it was. You weren’t too sure. 

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” You spoke sarcastically -- hands rushing to remove the dirty coat off his shoulders. Sure, you may have been being a bit hypocritical, but in your defense his leather apparel was cold as fuck and though you’d been curious in experimenting in a little temperature play, that was NOT what you had in mind. 

A deep chuckle rumbles inside his chest. “What can I say? When you’ve got the occupation I do, you don’t exactly have all the time in the world.” Just as he finishes his sentence, he’s back at it, fingers dancing across your flesh slowly and earning a soft groan from you. “Pfft, and you say I’m the one not wasting any time. Barely even touched you and you’re already making--oof!”

Promptly punching him in the stomach, you manage to silence him for a moment. “Shut up already.” Before he had time to reply, one of your hands cups his cheeks while the other tangles your fingers in his snowy locks, bringing his face forward and smashing your lips together. The sudden act takes him by surprise for a few moments before he’s taking charge and his digits are gripping your hips tightly. While his lips mesh together with yours, he gives one last squeeze to your hips before he’s pushing the bottom of your tank up your abdomen. 

You eyes drift shut and you give your hips a slight buck for emphasis, but he doesn’t drag your top further upward. A part of you is a bit disappointed while the other half is grateful -- it’s not often the two of you got to enjoy moments like this without it leading to sex quickly. 

Next, his tongue is swiping across your bottom lip once before it presses forward hesitantly, non-verbally asking for permission to venture further. You allow it it for now, parting your lips just enough for his tongue to press against yours a bit. His tongue lightly prods yours a few times before it’s licking along yours slowly. By the time you begin to reciprocate his actions, you barely note that your grip on his hair had become tighter as well space between your bodies. If you pressed yourself against him just right the bulge trapped within his trousers could be felt against your thigh. That gave you a few ideas to say the least. 

A deep moan emitted from him as you did just that and began to not-so-subtly grind yourself against him, trying to tease him like he did you on numerous occasions. Dante broke the kiss, eyes screwed shut while you ground away on top of him. He wouldn’t be able to hold back as much as he wanted to if you kept it up any longer. A devious smirk curled your lips while you took in the sight on him, excited and on the brink of just ripping off your clothes and taking you then and there. However, your small moment of victory was short lived -- his hands shooting back to your hips and keeping them still with bruising grip. You couldn’t help but to moan at that. Fuck, you loved it when he got rough and you’d no doubt have bruises in the shapes of his fingers by tomorrow. Shooting you a lighthearted glare, Dante gently nipped your bottom lip before speaking in a low tone. “Damn tease.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Pssh.” You grinned and cupped his cheeks -- placing gentle, affectionate kisses to his lips, nose, eyelids, and finally his forehead before you gave him one last lingering kiss to his lips. “You know you love it.”


End file.
